The present invention relates to a still video camera, and more particularly to improvements in recording and playing back motions of a still video camera having the function of recording and playing back.
Recently a still video camera has been put into practical use replacing a film-type camera, which still video camera is composed in such a manner that: optical image signals from a photographic object are converted into electric image signals by an image pick-up element; and the electric image signals are recorded in a recording medium such as a magnetic disk which corresponds to a conventional photographic film. In this type of still video camera, electric image signals recorded in a recording medium are played back by a monitor so that they can be observed, or copied by a printer. (Refer to Japanese Patent Application Open to Public Inspection No. 183582/1984.)
Still video cameras in which not only an image but also a sounds corresponding to the image can be recorded, have been developed, and some of them are composed in such a manner that: the sounds corresponding to a recording image can be automatically recorded for a predetermined period of time from the moment when a shutter button has been pressed Further a still video camera has been developed which can play back recorded images only by connecting a monitor with the still video camera.
In the above-described still video camera having the playback function, playback can be conducted only when a photographer operates the switches, so that it is cumbersome to play back the recorded images or the sounds) right after photographing.
The present invention has been accomplished to solve the above-described problems. It is an object of the invention to provide a still video camera having the recording and playback function, by which playback can be automatically conducted consecutively to recording, specifically a recorded image can be played back right after an image has been recorded, so that the burden of a photographer can be reduced and the maneuverability of the camera can be improved.